


玛丽欧涅特第二夜

by Y_dalyokee



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 04:50:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21093686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Y_dalyokee/pseuds/Y_dalyokee
Summary: 不知道的请先看前情：第一夜





	玛丽欧涅特第二夜

**Author's Note:**

> 不知道的请先看前情：第一夜

李东海端着自己那碗“健康晚餐”转过身的时候，他看见了站在自己身后一脸茫然的人。

“你什么时候过来的？”李东海见状挑了挑眉，把手里的碗放下：“要吃点什么？”他打开橱门，把那盒只剩下一个底的坚果拿出来，故作可惜着说道：“早说你要来啊，我就多买两盒了。”

身后的人没有吱声，李东海也没在意，直接拉开冰箱伸手去拿酸奶：“你知道的，我这里什么都没有，吃点酸奶……嗯？”话语间一双手臂就从他的腰间绕过，圈住了他的腰身。

“嘿，你干什么啊？”他笑着拍了一下搭在他小腹处的手，然后打开了手里的酸奶：“放开我啦！”他轻快的语调里透着浅浅的笑意，落进对方的而立就像是在撒娇一般。

不过抱着他的人就显得太不解风情了。

“我也想放开，我不知道是怎么回事。”身后之人的头已经悄然来到了李东海的肩窝处，委屈不解的声音黏黏糊糊钻进对方逐渐泛红的耳朵里：“又是这样，我明明在家里好好的，不知怎么就过来了。”

“李赫宰！”李东海歪过头试图避开对方过于炽热的呼吸，温热的气息喷洒在他的颈间，荡漾起颤抖的涟漪，他梗着脖子拔高声音怒斥道：“你要是再这样我们就绝交吧！”

【抱紧。】

李东海只感觉自己想要推开李赫宰的手突然传来一阵钻心的刺痛，他禁不住倒吸一口冷气，眼底直直冒出了一层雾气：“嘶——李赫宰你个混蛋！”

“这又不关我的事。”李赫宰因为无缘无故的指责而显得更加委屈，出于对好友的尊重，他还是想松开手臂试试，可沿着筋脉直达心底的疼痛反倒让他把手又收紧了几分。

他快速选择向命运低头，做出听上去并不那么靠谱的解释：“你知道我很怕疼的。”他的鼻息间萦绕着一股清香，是薄荷味沐浴露的味道，丝丝入扣钻进他的体内，带起了一片火热，燃烧着血液沸腾。

他的眼神落进李东海开了两枚纽扣的睡衣衣领里，白皙细腻的肌肤是如此诱人，他能想象到松松垮垮的睡衣里包裹着的那具身体，曲线勾勒出的每一寸弧度。

李东海还在不服输的持续挣扎，衣领处全身连带传来的疼痛令他不免泪光连连，他紧咬着下唇，负隅顽抗。

不住的挣扎带来的后果是他浑圆的翘臀一次次抚过李赫宰腿间的性器，柔软而极富弹性，李赫宰感觉那一瞬间自己全身的血气都在往下腹处积聚，他突然想到了那天夜里展露在他面前的饱满挺圆，深沉的眸色里闪烁着不明的光芒。

他微微将下身向前顶了顶，暗哑的声音在李东海的耳畔下定结论：“海海，我们又被控制住了。”

【接吻。】

很好。

李赫宰直接颔首吻住了转头来想要继续对他骂骂咧咧的艳红小嘴，他的舌尖轻轻划过对方的唇线，留下润湿的印记：“别乱动，会更疼的。”

李东海的手撑在台面上，他能感觉到陷在自己臀缝之间的那根阳具，正随着他的动作在不断的变热发涨，他呜呜咽咽着想说些什么，却被李赫宰的吻堵在唇齿间。

“嗯……”李东海下意识收紧臀部，想要把镶嵌在臀缝里性器挤出去，却不想倒是让那根火热陷得更深。

“放松。”李赫宰低低哑哑说道，他的唇从李东海的唇上离开，牵拉出暧昧的银丝。他的一只手找到对方挺翘的臀尖上来回按揉，他知道那是一种什么样的手感，上回就知道了。

这种感觉只会更棒，足够让人着迷上瘾。

他觉得他一定是疯了，满脑子都是上次李东海在自己身下被肏到柔软哽咽的模样，漂亮到只想更加狠狠地将其占有，只为他一个人绽放。

随着思绪的飘忽和从李东海身上带来的快感，他心底那点儿可怜的罪恶感早已烟消云散。

我只是在解救我和我的同事于水深火热之中罢了。李赫宰如是安慰自己，手上的动作变得愈加放肆。

他的另一手来到了李东海的身前，手掌包裹住一段肉茎上下摩擦，他的唇轻吻着对方白里透红的耳垂：“我不想你疼。”他解释道。

在李赫宰前后一道的攻击下，李东海的身体止不住发软，他歪歪斜斜靠在李赫宰的怀里，任由对方从耳垂一路吻到颈间。

由于之前的挣扎，一段精致的锁骨已经悄悄从衣领里溜了出来，明明白白送到了李赫宰的眼前。可惜锁骨的主人并不自知，仍旧嘟囔着红唇咬牙切齿着：“哪里是不想我疼，是你想上我吧。”

是的。

李赫宰在心里默默回答道，不过他嘴上可不会那么说：“你难道不爽吗？”他的指尖已经来到了李东海的裤腰处，温热的指尖触在微凉的后腰肌肤上，激起一阵敏感的颤栗。

李东海闻言说不出话了，他哪怕再嘴硬也无法否认，上次他确实爽到了，在他多年好友的身下化作一滩柔水，呜呜咽咽求着埋得更深。

他的睡裤已经在李赫宰的手指间被轻轻褪下，紧接着便是裹着翘挺圆臀的黑色内裤，光滑洁白的臀肉就这样暴露在流淌着暧昧因子的空气中，暴露在李赫宰越发深沉的暗眸中。

真是的，怎么会那么翘。

【后入。】

心底响起的声音让李赫宰不禁一愣，他抬眼看向李东海，对方明显也收到了这个指令，撑着桌子回过头，眼底闪烁着晶莹的泪花：“到底是哪个变态要折腾我们……”

话语一出，李东海感觉自己的喉咙一痛，只得噘着嘴抬手揉了揉。好吧，还不能骂人变态了，真是小气。

李赫宰闻言没有说话，甚至觉得这是个不错的提议。

“可是只能这样了。”他伸手解开自己的裤子，露出自己已经硬到发疼的性器，他扶着柱身在李东海的臀瓣上轻轻摩挲：“要是我不……嗯，后入你的话，我们可能会被疼死。”

事已至此李东海终于自暴自弃了，他俯下身趴在柜台上，对着李赫宰撅起屁股：“那你快点吧。”

秉承着对好友的疼爱，李赫宰环视了一圈周围，眼神落在了李东海刚刚打开的那盒酸奶上。他犹豫了一下，伸手拿起酸奶：“呃，没有润滑，我就用一下酸奶吧……”

李东海闻言直接翻了个白眼，刚想回个赶紧的，冰冷的液体就倾倒在了他的后腰上。

“啊哈……”他止不住颤栗，手指收紧成拳，肌肤上传来的感触过于清晰，冰冷黏稠的液体就这样顺着肌肤缓缓向下流去。

另一头刚把酸奶倒在李东海身上的李赫宰正一脸疑惑看着突然出现在自己手里的一瓶润滑液，他看了一眼李东海，舔了舔嘴唇道：“海海，要不我帮你把酸奶吃了吧？”

“你在说什么鬼话？”李东海支着手肘回头看向李赫宰，对方正无奈地冲他挥了挥手里的润滑液。

李赫宰抬起手放在唇前轻咳了一声：“可能那个变态才想起来把润滑液传过来把。”他的目光被在细腻肌肤上流淌晕开的酸奶所吸引，伸手扶着对方的腰慢慢蹲下身。

李东海只感觉自己的腰上突然有一阵湿热降临，顺着冰凉的触感逐渐向上。他后腰处的软肉本就敏感得很，李赫宰的动作又是如此缓慢优雅，似乎就是在品尝什么美食一般。

他好像就是李赫宰的猎物，敞开了等待对方食之果腹。

这种认识令李东海心里的羞赧不断向外涌现，整个人都泛起了可爱的粉红，显得愈加诱动人。

李赫宰耐心地将李东海身上的酸奶卷进嘴里，他从来没觉得酸奶有那么好吃过，冰冷的酸甜感并没有缓释他体内燃烧的任何欲火，反而是火上浇油，让他只想把李东海按在身下好好疼爱一番。

到底是什么好吃呢？酸奶？还是这个诱人的李东海？

润滑液倒了满手，随即便涂满了整个臀缝，李赫宰轻轻按揉着穴口边的软肉，指尖缓缓顶开微红的后穴。

火热柔软的穴肉瞬间就裹紧了那段指节，想到紧致的后穴包裹住自己时带来的快感，李赫宰觉得自己的性器又硬了几分，他抬手拍了两下李东海的屁股，弹性的臀肉随着他的动作涟漪阵阵。

“别夹那么紧。”他说道：“我进不去。”

李东海深吸一口气，眼角溢出的生理泪水显得他倒像是个小可怜，看似不满却又在努力地放松括约肌迎合李赫宰的动作。

他咬着唇，身后的后穴里的感触让他连连颤抖，李赫宰修长的手指正在来回开垦，又接连从容不迫送入两根手指，似乎想要把每一寸穴肉都按软一般。

也不知过了多久，李东海迷迷糊糊终于感觉李赫宰把手指抽了出去，还没等他松气，一根火热的阳具便贴上了上来，扩张完成的穴口湿淋淋的向里收缩，好似要将那根粗胀的性器吸入体内。

他为身体上这种本能的反应而羞耻，可李赫宰却扶着他的腰顺着向他招手的后穴不加犹豫地直接进入，冲向高热穴肉的紧致深处。

“啊嗯……你慢点……”李东海反手想打李赫宰一下，对方直接攥住他的手与他十指交缠。

“海海。”李赫宰轻唤着好友的名字，这具身体真的太棒了，他感觉自己又开始沉沦，食髓知味的感觉让他只想把自己深深埋入，冲上云霄的快感正在不断吞噬他的理智。

“嗯？”李东海腻人的尾音向上挑起，他趴在台面上，李赫宰的动作让他的乳尖与桌面不住地摩擦，他似乎哪里都硬了，也似乎哪里都变柔软了。

他的声音在李赫宰的抽动中被撞碎，勾人的呻吟一声声钻进对方的耳朵里，这仿佛是性事中最优的催情剂，指引着火热的性器在穴肉里更加涨大，每一次的撞击都在那处敏感点上，得到的颤栗与尖叫交织，让厨房里的空气急速升温。

一张一翕的小穴就这样吃着粗热的性器，李东海不知道为什么跟李赫宰做爱会那么爽，在淋漓的快感里他或许已经忘记了这个把他按在身下的人是他多年的同事，相识许久的好友。

他的思维早已被一次次的撞击所冲破，他下意识抬起一只脚勾住李赫宰的腿，柔软的臀肉拍打在对方的胯骨上，白皙之中透着漂亮的粉红。

后穴中的舒爽顺着脊柱向上攀升，每一寸身体似乎都要在火热性器的冲撞中沦陷了，他的心底竟然有一个声音叫嚣着让他叫李赫宰肏得更用力更深一些。

而他确实也这么开口了，沙哑的声音正是甜腻又性感：“赫……再快一点……”他的泪珠扑簌簌滚出了眼眶，他觉得自己哪里都变湿了，就好像是一潭春水，任由李赫宰采撷。

李赫宰的手掌覆在李东海的臀瓣上，软肉从他的指缝间挤出，在他的手掌里仿佛能被揉捏成各种形状。他挺动腰身，一次次抽出性器又快速深深埋入，柔软的后穴已经被他肏开了，却又依然吸引着他向更深处进发。

他俯下身，火热的唇在光滑的背肌上落下致密的吻，他从来没有觉得李东海的肌肤是这样的白皙，白皙到他想要在上面留下自己的印记。

一枚鲜红色的吻痕。

在李赫宰大力的抽插之下，李东海跟上回一样，仅凭身后的快感就让他飘飘欲仙，爽到呜咽着射出了乳白色的液体，液体有一部分射在了台面上，还有不少顺着柜面向下流落，到处尽是暧昧的痕迹。

李赫宰见状瞳色越发深沉，眼底燃烧的欲火让他抽动的速度更为加快，耳畔是李东海的呻吟和尖叫，温热的穴肉将他的性器裹得更紧，穴口的每一处褶皱都被硕大的性器所撑开，他按住对方的的腰肢，囊袋拍打在泛红的臀尖上，一切都显得亲昵又淫靡。

李东海不知道李赫宰在自己的体内进出了多少回，只觉得自己好像被抽干的又硬了又射了，好像过了很久很久，他终于感觉到埋在自己身体里的性器突然又涨大了几分，而后有一股滚烫的液体喷射而出，火辣辣地浇灌在了他的穴肉上，烫得他一个机灵。

一回性爱的结束让李东海逐渐找回了神智，粗热的性器在他的后穴里逐渐软了下来，身后的人不再动作，却弯下身覆在他的后背上。

有轻柔的吻落在他的耳尖上，对方的喘息声是如此明显，一声声都敲击在他的心里。

他感觉自己的眼眶倏地酸涩起来，他哑着嗓子开口，也不知道到底是在问谁。

“我们这样算什么……”

……

“变态”们的群聊在这个火热的夜晚又一次急速翻滚了起来。

小酒鬼花裤衩：是后入！我的天哪！  
背上有只小狐狸：诶嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿  
很香但我不吃：不愧是我们狐狸，瑞思拜  
今天下雨就睡8h：不愧是我们狐狸，瑞思拜  
小酒鬼花裤衩：不愧是我们狐狸，瑞思拜  
背上有只小狐狸：这个玩意儿真他妈太爽了吧  
背上有只小狐狸：让我画一个饼，他们迟早会爱上这种感觉，以后我们只要操纵他们用我们喜欢的体位就🉑了  
小酒鬼花裤衩：好好好  
今天下雨就睡8h：好好好  
很香但我不吃：好好好  
很香但我不吃：切拜～李赫海给我干！


End file.
